


#7 Memories

by Averia



Series: Agent 37 [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Fist of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some other reality [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	#7 Memories

He had never thought he would hear those songs ever again. They belonged to his past. It was strange and somehow disturbing, that the Band were terrorists. The Band he had listened to with Barbara, when they had still been young and freshly in love. But, well, then again, it was their life. Nothing was ever normal.

In some other reality, they would save the day as Nightwing and Batgirl now. They would banter about the songs, which ones they still remembered, trying and failing to sing them while fighting. They had always screeched more like bats but it was what they were after all. As much as he wished to see a glimpse of this reality he would never replace this. Saving the day together with Midnighter and Matron felt right. They might not know the songs or what they meant to him but they saw the danger for what it was. They fought side by side without trying to kill each other, much.  

Midnighter and he might not have become friends but finally he was able to understand the other man. 

It was a unique Memory not even close friends like Barbara or Bruce could infiltrate. This memory, this fight, belonged to them.  

## 


End file.
